


Family and Friends

by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Good Wilbur Soot, One Big Happy Family, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot is Not Insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD
Summary: Schlatt was young, much too young to be dealing with what he had on his shoulders. It had been a mistake, a simple mistake that spiraled his life, and now he didn't know what to do.He loved his son, his son was the sun, the stars in the night sky.He was everything, and Schlatt didn't deserve the light he was given.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 53





	Family and Friends

It had been a mistake.

Not that he'd ever tell his son that, he'd never even think of telling the boy such a thing.  
But it was true, no matter how much it hurt to admit, Tubbo was an accident. The whole night had been.

He was drunk, way too drunk a boy his age should be, at only seventeen he'd been drunk enough to forget the entire night and wake up at some sleazy hotel with a girl he'd never met before. She seemed older than him, a couple years at most, but he had been more worried about where he was and not who he was with at the time.  
Girl got pregnant, of course they didn't use protection, he was apparently too drunk to do much of anything, so it wouldn't have even came to mind, so the girl- Lindsey? Laura?- got pregnant, and appeared outside his house - when had he told her where he lived? - with a baby in her arms.

She called the boy a freak. Said he was unnatural because of his ram qualities, floppy ears, bright yellow eyes, a slightly darkened nose and a light dusting of white freckles, he looked more like a faun at the time. If it wasn't for the barely there horns, and the obvious features he shared with Schlatt, the teen would have thought the boy was not his son.

And although he was still only seventeen, bordering on eighteen, with barely any support other than his sister who lived half way across the world. He still took the boy in, afraid of what the girl would do to the baby if he didn't.  
He tried to ignore the predatory way she looked him up and down, or the way she said "You hybrids are so easy" as she left. 

Months passed, and Schlatt still had no idea what he was even trying to do.  
Tubbo was a great kid, hardly cried, always slept in, he was the ideal child. But Schlatt was anything but the ideal parent.

With a sigh, Schlatt moved his gaze from where his son lay, asleep peacefully in his bed, with his favorite stuffed bee clutched to his chest. The ram turned his yellow eyed gaze up to the ceiling, and then down to the clock on the bedside table.  
It was almost time for him to go to school.

He had to take Tubbo with him, he couldn't risk getting another babysitter after the last one - crazy woman tried to file down Tubbo's horns to make him "normal", kid was scared for weeks.  
Wouldn't let anyone near his horns.

Schlatt swore he almost murdered that woman.

He shook his head, deciding there was no point in thinking about that woman, unless he wanted to punch another hole through the dry wall that he'd need to patch up. The messy patching of the last time he did that was still visible.

Standing up slowly, he made his way over to his closet, methodically changing into a shirt, hoodie, and sweat pants, before picking out Tubbo's clothes for the day.  
Everything was bee print, with patches and designs of flowers and bees, those dotted lines showing their paths, bee puns, and bee facts.  
The kid would pout if he was put in anything other than bees or green.

"Hey, bud, wake up for me Tubbo" he spoke as gently as he was capable of, Tubbo waking easily enough for a three year old, yawning lightly as he opened his yellow-brown eyes,  
"Papa?"  
"Heya bud, gotta get you ready for the day, coming to school with papa today"  
"G'na see uncle Qua'?"  
"If he's in today, yeah bud"

Tubbo smiled, still tired but excited now, reaching up for Schlatt to pick him up, which the ram did with no hesitation, the three year old giggling softly as he was set down and gently helped into his clothes.

The two walked into the kitchen shortly after, Schlatt wishing that he could have a bigger house for his son, but quickly hiding his despair with a smile as Tubbo stumbled towards the kitchen with very little grace, pudgy hands making grabby motions to the cereal on top of the counter, hoping lightly as though the weak jump would allow him to finally be able to get the box down.  
Schlatt laughed lightly at his sons antics, reaching over to the box for him.  
"Why don't you go sit down, bud, I'll make you some breakfast, and then we can go see uncle Q, and maybe even uncle Wilbur"

An excited gasp escaped the young boy, already running off while stumbling on about how cool Tommy is, and how Fundy is a really young fox, and how he and Tommy wished he'd grow up sp they could all play together.  
Schlatt smiled, gaze briefly flickering over to a photo on the fridge, of himself, Quackity and Wilbur's family, shortly after Tubbo was born, and while Sally was still with them.  
Her vibrant hair stood out among them all, and was clearly where the young fox boy had gotten most of his colour from, including the long white strip that struck through the salmon hybrid's hair.

He looked at Tubbo briefly, the boy still rambling,  
That boy may have been accidental, but he didn't regret it - not really.  
Schlatt knew he wasn't the best father, or the best family member in general. He would be winning no awards for his parenting.  
But he wouldn't change anything he did for the world, not for all the money in the world and all the money beyond it.  
Tubbo was his son, and he loved him so much.


End file.
